


Presumption

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Class Differences, Daddy Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Tournaments, When in history are we?, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Loki needs a new head general. Only lords and royalty can be heads of the army. </p><p>Clearly there's only one thing for a king to do - find a big, strong, handsome commoner with a mind for battle and a body to die for, and marry them.</p><p>If they happen to be open to Loki's...particular tastes too, well, even better.</p><p>Based on <a href="http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/post/119608459002/fic-idea-prospective-consort-and-commoner-thor">this idea</a> by RadiatorfromSpace, because I saw it and just... Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presumption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/gifts).



> I just... This idea. Wow.
> 
> I wrote this stupidly fast. Please shout about mistakes.

"My Lord!"

Loki groaned. Why was this country so needy? Not even country - principality. They were tiny and unimportant and doomed to be swallowed up sooner or later by one of their bigger, stronger neighbours. Loki's view on this fact was very basic - he was likely the last king, and he intended to have fun while he could still claim that title.

"What is it?" he asked, turning to pay full attention to the scurrying minister.

"Your majesty must name a new head of the army. We have been without for a week now."

"And nothing has happened. There is not a man eligible who has the youth, vitality or skill for the job, and therefore I do not see why I ought to promote one of them. A foot soldier would be more suited to the post."

"Quite impossible. They would have to marry into the upper echelons of society first, and who would have them? No, your majesty, that will not happen. I have prepared a list for your approval..."

"No. I will give the role to someone in the field, not a jumped-up pencil pusher."

"My lord, the laws of our land..."

" _My..._ land. I am king. And if my new head general must be in a position of social height, then so be it. Summon the three best generals on the morrow. Whichever impresses me most shall be my consort, and woe upon any who dares speak down to them."

The man's eyes bulged. 

"Majesty, you must provide an heir... To marry a male..."

"Have I not nephews to inherit this lump of rock? Though why they would want to is quite beyond me."

"You can't be serious!"

"Never have I been moreso."

The more he thought about the idea, the more he liked it. The pressure to marry was high, and Lord knows he would never have been allowed to choose his spouse if his parents still lived. But exploiting a technicality for the good of the nation? That was certainly a good excuse. And he would have a beautiful, young, _strong_ husband, one who could crowd him and hold him down, take away those responsibilities of ruling for a little while. After all, he was not unattractive. Who would not wish to bed the king?

He retired to bed full of fantasies about his new prize. He lay back on the softest sheets available, tweaking his own nipples and running his own fingers down his body, drifting closer and closer to where his cock jutted proudly from between his legs.

_A large man, heavy, a thick beard and lush hair. Older than him, but only by one or two years._

_He would catch Loki's wrists easily, holding them above his head with one hand and run his other over his body._

_Loki's moans would spur him on, such strong, calloused fingers making him twitch and pant._

_"Ssh," he would say, pushing those fingers into his mouth. "Be good for me. Will you be good?"_

_And he would smile as Loki nodded demurely, sucking on his digits, pulling them out slick and wet._

_"Will you now? And what does my love want?"_

_"Your cock."_

_"Ask nicely..."_

_"Please, Daddy, please fuck me."_

_"Spread your legs wide, little one."_

Loki moaned, coming over his hand while he rubbed his spit-slick fingers over the outside of his entrance.

He wondered if he would be allowed to examine the prospective consorts' cocks as part of the trials.

\--

They expected him to change his mind, clearly. As he slept, three generals had been summoned and rules drawn up. Three days - the first would be physical tests; the second, tactics and strategy; and the third, private time with the king.

Loki dressed in his most impressive velvets, green so dark it was almost black, the gold of his day-circlet shining against his hair.

His first general, the third most decorated, was enormous. A rotund man, red-haired and with a large beard. Loki eyed him with concern. He was not ugly, but he was not exactly what Loki had expected.

"General..."

"Volstagg, your majesty. I fear there has been a mistake. I regret, I am unable to compete for the honour of your hand."

"Why not?"

"I am already happily married these 15 years. Therefore, though I would gladly prove my worth to the army and the kingdom, I must yield before the tournament begins. Though, if I may be so bold, I know the other competitors personally and either would make a fine leader. My thanks for the honour."

He bowed highly politely, Loki smiling his most dutiful smile, secretly pleased to have his choice limited to two younger men.

Or not men, as the second general was unmistakably female. She bowed in the manner of a man, face stern.

"General Sif, your majesty. Glad to be considered for the role."

The implication was clear. She would agree to marry him, but only for the prestige and the right to lead the army.

"Have we many female generals?"

"Increasingly many, your majesty. I will not deny that it is difficult, but we have proved ourselves time and again."

She was justly proud. There was nothing wrong with Sif; no doubt she would be a fine wife and a good general, and she had a handsome bearing. He could very easily do worse, and if she proved to be the best, he could live with that. 

And he suspected she would have no qualms about putting him in his place in the bedroom.

Those were his thoughts before he saw the final competitor.

The man who might as well have stepped from his dreams.

Wide shoulders, bulging arms, long blond hair, thick fingers wrapped casually around the handle of an imposing war hammer.

"General..."

"Thor, your majesty."

He caught one of Loki's hands and drew it to his lips, looking up at him, bright blue eyes sparkling with spirit beneath long lashes.

Loki felt his mouth drop open as he snatched his hand back.

"Presumptive," he mumbled. Thor merely inclined his head, smiling wryly.

He ought to have his head for that, for daring to touch him. But then he'd never get to find out if those lips could kiss as forcefully or as sweetly as he suspected...

He cleared his throat.

"So... As the two most successful generals of my army, you are to compete for the leadership of our forces and, by extension, my hand."

_And mouth and body..._

"The first day shall be tests of physical endurance. Begin."

Oh, he should have done this years ago. Two excellent examples of human fitness competing for him, demonstrating their skills. As it should be, really.

Nothing seemed to phase Thor or Sif. They ran obstacles, destroyed target after target, easily shook off groups of soldiers. 

Sif moved with grace and power, fleet of foot and snarling, her dark hair tied out of her way. She demonstrated familiarity with sword, axe, bow, hand-to-hand and horseback combat. He couldn't fault her, if he was honest.

But Thor. _Thor..._ He was all force and dexterity, barely breaking a sweat as his hammer turned wooden soldiers to dust. He used the other weapons, but none so readily as that hammer. Loki watched him bend and twist, the way his grip moved upon the handle and imagined that same hand upon his cock.

He was certainly caught staring, biting his lip unconsciously, stopping instantly when he saw Thor's grin. Oh, that man thought he had won and so easily too. Loki turned away in false disdain to whisper in his attendant's ear for more wine.

\--

Loki loved riddles and set several for the second day. After all, Thor might be thoroughly delectable now, but it would not do to find himself with a consort who was becoming fat and soft who couldn't keep up with his mind.

Sif was sharp enough to cut herself. He only caught her out once.

"How far may an army march into a forest?"

She frowned.

"It depends how large a forest, how large a force, the terrain..."

"No. Halfway. For after that, they are, of course, marching _out_ of the forest."

He couldn't help but smile at her look of disgust. Evidently, she would not be overly fond of his particular love of jokes and tricky speech.

Thor, on the other hand, gave questionable answers indeed.

"Following a landslide on the border between two countries, where ought survivors be buried?"

"Victims of a landslide are already buried, majesty. Nowhere, therefore."

"No. _Survivors_ lived and do not need to be buried."

"Then they are buried nowhere. I am right."

He smiled brazenly upwards, the vaguest hint of playful laughter lines clinging to his eyes. Loki tried very hard not to smile back, but it was irresistible.

"Leave. Now."

"As you wish, majesty."

Majesty wished him to come closer and fuck the king upon his throne. Not that he'd ever admit it.

\--

He would see Sif in private for the midday meal and Thor at dinner.

"Have you been pleased by my performance, your majesty?" she asked, bluntly.

"I could scarcely invent a better soldier."

"But you will not choose me. Don't worry. I would choose Thor also. I have fought alongside him. He is an excellent man of war."

"Is he also an excellent man?"

She nodded.

"I am honoured to count him among my friends. And I yield to him. He is worthy of the role and of your hand. He... He has indicated to me that he finds your majesty attractive. I must admit that I fear you and I are not so well suited."

Loki shook her hand across the table.

"As reward for your gallantry, I will suggest you as second in demand. Please, eat. Let us enjoy lunch together."

\--

Thor entered his dining chamber with a swagger and smirk that made Loki's eyes narrow even as he smiled.

"Congratulations. Your opponent has yielded. You, Thor, are future head of the army and my future spouse. Come, eat with me."

"My thanks, your majesty."

"Please, call me Loki. We are to be married after all. No need for titles."

"I will call you anything you like, Loki."

Oh, he liked the way Thor said his name.

They ate mostly in silence, side by side. Loki didn't trust his voice, every glance between them making him nearly blush, wanting to fall to his knees and beg.

It was during dessert that he felt the heat of Thor's hand upon his thigh, making him steel his features even as he felt his body start to react.

"I ought to punish you for touching me so."

"You would. If you truly wanted me to stop."

"You are so presumptive. How you think you know me."

"Mmm. Would you like to know what else I presume about you?"

"Do enlighten me."

Thor leant closer, pushing Loki's hair back, fingers brushing against his crown and whispered in his ear.

"I presume that if I suggested that you lie across this table right now, that you would, and gladly. I presume that you have already fantasised about me as I have you. I presume that we will soon retire to your chambers. Why wait for what we both want?"

Loki shivered at his words, breath coming faster. He turned and looked deep into Thor's eyes, gaze flicking down to his lips, licking his own before lunging for him.

Oh, this was heaven. Thor chuckled into the kiss, pushing his tongue into Loki's mouth, effortlessly taking control. Loki felt himself slipping, greedily running his hands over arms and chest, thighs and...

"Mmph!"

His fingers found the straining bulge in Thor's breeches, so hard and big...

"My chambers," he stammered. "Now."

He squeaked as Thor swept him into his arms, holding him effortlessly, so strong, yes, yes...

Loki pointed the way and soon found himself almost thrown onto his bed, bouncing on the mattress. Thor was on him instantly, stripping him out of his fine clothes, growling at the sight of pale, unmarked skin.

"You too," Loki begged. "You too, I want you naked. I want to see your cock, Daddy."

It slipped out and he hastily covered his own mouth while Thor grinned down at him, belt undone.

"Is that so, little king? You want to be held down and fucked?"

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please... Please, Daddy..."

"Mmm..."

Thor was still irritatingly clothed as he pressed Loki into the mattress, kissing him like a force of nature, rubbing a thigh against his leaking member.

"Let me see it, Daddy. Please, let me..."

"Ah-ah. If you want my cock, you have to prove you can handle it first. Oil. Oil, now."

Of course Loki had some to hand. He played with himself often enough.

His heart was close to hammering out of his chest as Thor shoved his legs apart and started rubbing his fingers over his entrance.

"Ooh, so tight, little king. I really don't think even one of my fingers will fit."

"It will. God, Thor, come on. Fill me up..."

"Ask nicely..."

"Please!"

Loki cried out, cock twitching, Thor just laughing as he pushed one digit inside, pumping in and out, making him keen.

"You're right. Will two fit?"

He didn't wait for a response, plunging onwards, stretching Loki further and further.

"Good?"

"Yes... Oh, Thor, Daddy, it feels so good."

"More?"

"Mm... Your cock. Come on, I want it in me now."

He tried to sit up and rip at Thor's clothes but found himself shoved back down, the manhandling making him spurt in helpless arousal.

And then Thor was out of his shirt and slipping off his trousers and...

"Oh, _Lord_..."

Thor's confidence made sense, placing a hand firmly in the centre of Loki's chest and looming over him.

"Sure you can take it, little one?"

Loki lunged upwards catching Thor's lips with his as he hooked both legs around his waist. 

"Give it to me, Daddy. Fuck me."

He felt the sheer heft of Thor's cock at his entrance and tried to relax. It was so big, so thick, he wasn't really sure if he could...

"Oh, Loki..."

Somehow, his body yielded, that hot flesh pushing into him. 

"Look, look," Thor said, tilting his head. "See how I split you open."

Loki stared. How was _that_ buried within him? It didn't seem possible. 

"Fuck me," he whispered. "Do it."

He could only watch two thrusts before he threw his head back, body alight with pleasure, crying out.

"You're so tight, little one," Thor said. "Oh, but you take it so well."

"Faster," Loki demanded. "Harder. So good, more, more, please."

And then Thor was holding him in place and slamming into him again and again, every thrust hitting against that bundle of nerves hidden inside. It sent sparks through him, body quaking with it, muscles jerking outwith his control.

He whined when Thor let go of him with one hand, but screamed when it closed around his cock, stroking and tugging firmly.

"Come, king. Come while I'm fucking you."

He could hardly do otherwise, overwhelmed by sensation, feeling that huge dick moving impossibly deep inside.

He came, yelling out, Thor groaning above him and forcing only a few more thrusts into his welcoming flesh before spilling.

And when Thor spilled, he _spilled_. Loki almost expected to see his belly filled with it, there was so much.

He whimpered as Thor pulled out, feeling so empty, like nothing would ever satisfy him ever again like Thor's cock did.

A few warm kisses later and Thor drew back to lie next to him, smoothing his hair.

"Think you chose well?"

"Hmm... I believe so. And maybe you'll be good at leading the army too."

They laughed, foreheads pressed together.

Oh, yes. He couldn't have wished for better.


End file.
